


Wake Up Call

by AnselaJonla



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockon wakes Setsuna up in a rather inventive way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3608.html?thread=2157848#t2157848) on the Gundam 00 kinkmeme. Beta'd, as usual, by the wonderful [](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**tea_fiend**](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/)

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: humour](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20humour), [*genre: yaoi](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20yaoi), [-gundam 00](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-gundam%2000), [.lockon stratos](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.lockon%20stratos), [.neil dylandy](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.neil%20dylandy), [.setsuna f seiei](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.setsuna%20f%20seiei), [:lockon(neil)/setsuna](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:lockon%28neil%29/setsuna), [rating: 15](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%2015)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Wake Up Call  
**Author:** Ansela Jonla  
**Fandom:** Gundam 00  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Lockon wakes Setsuna up in a rather inventive way.  
**Word Count:** 1,142  
**Notes:** Written for [this prompt](http://kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3608.html?thread=2157848#t2157848) on the Gundam 00 kinkmeme. Beta'd, as usual, by the wonderful [](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**tea_fiend**](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/)

'This is getting ridiculous,' Lockon thought, looking into Setsuna's bedroom and seeing that the younger Meister was still curled up asleep, "_he_ asks _me_ to wake him up, and when I try he completely ignores me.' Sighing, he walked into the room, carefully navigating around piles of discarded clothing, dismantled gun parts and bullets and at least one data pad. Reaching out to shake Setsuna's shoulder, Lockon spoke loudly. "Setsuna, wake up. Breakfast's ready."

"Mmph. Mrrmple." Setsuna rolled over, dislodging Lockon's hand and pulling the covers closer to himself. Lockon rolled his eyes and sighed, seeing that Setsuna wasn't quite ready to wake up yet. Smirking, Lockon retreated from the room to fetch the materials for a new strategy that he'd just devised.

_Lockon's sneaky. Lockon's sneaky._ Haro bounced rolled alongside Lockon's feet as he padded towards the kitchen, the little orange robot somehow managing to look inquisitive despite a lack of facial muscles with which to pull off such an expression. Lockon chuckled and smiled at it.

"Yeah, I am a bit. Say, why don't you come with me and record this, as a reminder of why Setsuna needs to listen to his elders, huh?" Haro blinked in agreement, its ears flapping up and down as it came to a halt next to where Lockon was rummaging through the kitchen cupboard.

A few minutes later Lockon was back in Setsuna's room, frying pan in hand as he loomed over Setsuna's still sleeping form. "Setsuna, this is your last chance to get up without me taking measures." Setsuna mumbled again and turned over, pressing his face into the pillow and pulling the covers over his head. "Fine. Haro, start recording."

_Yes, Lockon. Yes, Lockon._

'Where to hit? Not the head, 'cause that'd just knock him out even more, which isn't what I want.' Lockon let his gaze run over the sleeping teen's covered body, a wicked smirk creeping onto his face. 'If this doesn't wake him up, I don't know what will.' Raising his hand high in the air, waiting for Haro to bounce up to where it could get a good view of what was about to happen, Lockon let fly with the frying pan, hitting Setsuna directly on his upraised ass.

To Lockon's dismay, Setsuna just grunted with what could have been pain and rolled over again. The covers, however, were dislodged by the movement, revealing that Setsuna, for some reason, slept stark naked. Lockon dropped the frying pan, which fell to the ground with a clang, and slowly, carefully, climbed onto the bed to enact his backup plan.

It really didn't take much to arouse Setsuna, even when he was asleep, and soon the teenager was moaning and thrusting into Lockon's hot mouth. Long fingers tangled in Lockon's messy hair as he sucked _just there_, causing Setsuna to come with a loud, drawn out moan. Sitting up with a satisfied smile, like the cat who got the cream, Lockon stared into disapproving brown eyes.

"Lockon Stratos." Hearing his codename from those lips, in that tone of voice, was enough to make Lockon's own cock ache with arousal. Setsuna's gaze flicked towards Lockon's crotch, before settling firmly on his face. "What do you want?"

'I want you to get out of bed,' was what Lockon thought, what he meant to say. What came out of his mouth though was "I want to fuck you."

"Then do so." Setsuna's face appeared to be as blank as ever as he spoke but Lockon, due to long practice, recognised the spark of arousal and longing hidden deep in his eyes. He reached for his pocket, where he kept a tube of lube, but Setsuna's hand on his stopped the movement. "No lube. I am still prepared from last night."

"If you say so." Lockon crawled up the bed, making sure to brush his fingers along Setsuna's side and over sensitive nipples that still bore Lockon's mark from the previous night. The quiet gasp that issued from Setsuna's mouth was almost lost in the silence of the room, and Lockon chuckled softly. "There's no need to stay quiet here, Setsuna. Scream and moan and gasp as much as you like. No one will hear. We're all alone, apart from Haro."

"Haro?" Setsuna's head shot up, almost hitting Lockon in the nose with his forehead in his haste. He looked around for a second, before spotting the bright orange robot sitting on the dresser. "What is Haro doing?"

"Recording us. Don't you want it? I can tell him to stop if you like." Setsuna thought for a second then shook his head, wrapping his arms around Lockon and pulling him closer, seating himself in Lockon's lap.

"No, it'll be something for you to watch when I'm on a mission. So you're not tempted by Tieria." Lockon almost laughed, unused to seeing or hearing such blatant jealousy from Setsuna of all people. He held it in though, knowing from experience that Setsuna would deny him sex if he thought he was being mocked.

"Tieria isn't who I want. You are." Lockon nipped at Setsuna's ears, licking at the patches of redness that his teeth produced, though no blood was ever spilled. "You and only you, for the rest of my life." Setsuna shifted so he was aligned with Lockon's cock, his steady gaze still fixed on the sniper's face.

"Don't say such stupid things." In a single movement Setsuna impaled himself on Lockon's cock, throwing his head back as he was suddenly filled by Lockon's entire length. Lockon groaned, the unexpected move almost causing him to lose control and flip Setsuna over to pound him into the sheets. The teenager loved to be fucked, was almost always willing to have sex when they were alone together, but he hated to be pinned down, would fight and scream until he was let up, which was an instant moodkiller.

"Harder, Lockon," Setsuna's gasped order made Lockon grin and thrust upwards, twisting to hit a certain spot that he knew would drive Setsuna wild. The next few moments were silent apart from the moans and gasps of the entwined couple, punctuated by a heated oath whenever one of them bit down on the other to mark them.

Setsuna came quickly, Lockon's name echoing around the bedroom as Setsuna screamed it to the heavens, his cum staining the apron that Lockon still wore. Lockon wasn't far behind, Setsuna's name on his lips as he emptied himself into Setsuna's ass, fingers gripping slim shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

When his breathing returned to normal and the post-orgasmic haze cleared slightly, Lockon realised that he had his arms full of snoring teenager, and he resisted the urge to scream in a completely different manner. They were back to phase one all over again. Still... "Did you get all that, Haro?"

_Of course. Of course._


End file.
